


Snakes

by ItsGreenBear



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsGreenBear/pseuds/ItsGreenBear
Summary: So I just watched Ragnarok when Thor told that story about Loki to Bruce and the Valkyrie?I thought it was so funny, but if it was actually /seen/ or very detailed it wouldn't be as funny.So I wrote it.Just a short quick thing and honestly you don't need to watch Ragnarok to read this.





	Snakes

**Author's Note:**

> They are kids.
    
    
    Snakes.
    
    Thor has always thought snakes to be amazing.
    
    With their slim bodies and the lack of apendages to cary them, depending whole heartily on their slim line like body to do everything to keep them alive like attack, digest, discard waste, and more impressively to move at all.
    
    Thor with his small hands and tiny feet would carry himself outside to any patch of earth for his growing body to play within.
    
    Once, he was in the royal gardens climbing trees, sneaking in some playing time before his mother found him and forced him to do his duties.
    
    From the high up on the tree branch he stood on Thor spotted something slithering on the ground.
    
    With an exagerated gasp Thor jumps down to a lower branch, as low as he could get but with a branch think enough to suport his weight. He hangs upside down from said branch and looks towards the ground spots a snake. 
    
    Thor's eyes go as big as saucers as he watches the creature. He enthusiastically climbs down his claimed tree and steps close to the snake to watch it crawl on it's path with no arms or legs. He gets down on his knees making sure to put his weight comortably on them as he stares at the snake's green simmering scales mesmirized. He trails his fingers across the snake's scales for a second before he firmly picks it up in his hands intended to admire it. Before he could the snake turned into his younger brother Loki, his smile bright and eyes glowing mischeifiously in a way Thor knows in dangerous. 
    
    "Ha! It is me, Loki!"
    
    While trying to process that the snake was indeed Loki and Loki has said something to him Loki had pulled out a small dagger, so small it would possibly only be a nuisance to a grown man, and stabbed Thor.
    
    
    Thor thought the world of Loki, but not his games.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time Thor told a story about Loki turning into a snake to trick Thor. When Thor went to go pick up the snake Loki turned back and shouted "it is I" and proceeded to stab Thor.
> 
> True story told by Thor in Ragnarok.


End file.
